


While Kat Was Away

by Rivulet027



Series: Kitten Rangers [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat went to defeat the monster so kitten Tommy is prepared for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Kat Was Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box. I'm merely playing.  
> A/N: Written for the schmoop_bingo prompt: nuzzling. mentions Tommy/Kim, snuggles between all rangers, Tommy gives Billy a hickey and Kat flirts with Billy? Not really pairings just fun.

Kat was gone! He could play without being yelled at!

Tommy peaked around Aisha to where Adam was cuddled with Rocky. Would Adam play with him? Why wouldn’t Adam play with him? He wanted to play! He meowed plaintively.

Aisha gave him a warning hiss. Tommy backed away. Aisha bit hard. He’d only been trying to get his turn at the ball, she didn’t have to nip him! He looked to Adam one more time as Aisha went to go cuddle up on Adam’s unoccupied side.

Why was everyone sleeping? It was time to play!

Tommy meowed his annoyance. Play with me, he demanded.

Oh ball! Tommy speed after it as he heard Alpha giggling. He pounced on the ball, batted it and pounced again. This had been more fun with Rocky and Aisha. Tommy sat down, wanting friends. Billy…where was Billy? Would Billy play with him?

Tommy moved towards the overly huge controls and meowed repeatedly till Billy was staring down at him. Tommy rolled his ball, hoping it would lure Billy down. Billy disappeared.

He wanted to play! Tommy meowed again, chased after his ball and pounced on it.

Alpha giggled, “Stop worrying Billy. Kat will fix this, go play with Tommy.”

Tommy turned to see Billy giving Alpha a glare from his spot on the floor. Billy was reachable! Tommy bound over and tackled him. They rolled. Tommy nipped at Billy. They rolled again and Billy’s hands came up to push at Tommy, “I’d appreciate it if you stopped biting my neck.”

“Huh?” Tommy asked as he pulled away. They were human again and he suddenly didn’t feel quite so bouncy. Tommy frowned as he tried to get used to his human hands. He tilted Billy’s head carefully so he could see the damage, “Sorry, you’re gonna have a hickey.”

“You get to explain that one to your girlfriend,” Billy told him.

“I’m overzealous as a kitten?” Tommy tried.

“I’m not your girlfriend,” Billy reminded.

Tommy shrugged as he got to his feet and then helped Billy to his. He turned to the viewing globe to see if the monster had grown, but it wasn’t as far as he could tell.

“As cozy as they appear I think we should wake them,” Billy said drawing Tommy’s attention to where Aisha was curled into Adam who had an arm tightly around her even as his legs were tangled with Rocky’s whose arm was around them both.

Tommy tilted his head, undecided, “They look comfortable.”

“The floor is cold,” Billy said.

Billy frowned as Tommy tilted his head again. His frowned turned to confusion when Tommy pulled him into a hug, then nuzzled into his neck, kissing the spot where he’d bitten him.

“Tommy, what are you doing?” Billy asked.

“Feel bad,” Tommy said, his voice muffled as his face was still buried in Billy’s neck.

Billy poked Tommy.

“Kissing it better?” Tommy tried.

“Tommy why are you nuzzling Billy?” Kat asked.

“He bit me,” Billy explained.

“He what?”

“While he was a cat,” Billy sighed, voice annoyed.

Tommy pulled back to give Billy a wounded look. He hadn’t meant to upset anyone, he just wanted to try and make things better. He wasn’t sure how to make up for being overly hyperactive as a kitten.

“He’s not trying to annoy you,” Aisha said as she yawned and stretched. She smiled and opened her arms, “Tommy, you silly boy, come here. Kat get Billy. I refused to get up.”

Tommy walked over to Aisha, trying to figure out what she wanted.

“Cuddles,” she told him.

Tommy grinned as Billy protested. He turned and helped Kat pull Billy over and settle him next to Rocky. Kat giggled as she wrapped an arm around Billy, “Face it you were the cutest kitten ever and I didn’t get to cuddle you enough.”

“I’m not cute,” Billy protested.

Tommy laughed as he snuggled down into Aisha’s arms certain that everything would work out, especially since he wasn’t a kitten anymore.


End file.
